


every day, every night getting wasted (but i miss you)

by marktuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Drunk Dialing, Drunk Texting, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, bratty changkyun, im not sure what else to tag this, my attempt at humor, sorry folks lee jooheon only makes a small appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marktuna/pseuds/marktuna
Summary: In hindsight, maybe Changkyun shouldn’t have thrown Hyungwon’s textbook out of the window.An au where Changkyun doesn't know how to apologize and instead drunk dials his ex boyfriend, Chae Hyungwon, many many times.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	every day, every night getting wasted (but i miss you)

**Author's Note:**

> With everything going on in the world, I decided to distract myself by practicing my writing.  
> Inspired by 2 soon by keshi which i highly recommend you guys should listen to. (title taken from song)  
> also drunk Kyun was inspired but that one episode of monsta x ray when they filmed the drama parody. (S3E6)  
> sorry for the horrendous grammar and hopefully you find my mediocre writing enjoyable.  
> stay safe and healthy folks!  
> thank you!

Saturday night finds Changkyun on the bathroom floor of some random person’s house furiously texting away at his phone. There was a party happening below his feet and Jooheon is probably going out of his mind looking for his best friend, but Changkyun was drunk and he had feelings to let off his chest to his recent _ex-boyfriend_ Chae Hyungwon. 

Changkyun without hesitation dials Hyungwon’s number that he's memorized. As expected, the dial tone leads right to Hyungwon’s voicemail which annoys Changkyun but it doesn't deter him. He hangs up and tries his number again, but like before, the call goes straight to voicemail. Changkyun’s anger flares but not willing to give up, he open’s up his kakao chat with Hyungwon and begins leaving angry voice messages. 

“Hey Chae Hyungwon!” He yells at his phone. “Why aren’t you picking up my calls, asshole? I just really want to talk to youuuu.” He practically whines.

Just as Changkyun was about to send another voice message, Jooheon comes crashing into the bathroom. Relief washes over his face at finding his best friend, but it was short lived when he spots the phone in Changkyun’s hand. 

“Changkyun who are you-” He starts cautiously approaching the boy on the floor.

Changkyun doesn’t even let Jooheon finish before he starts leaving another voice message. “I hate you. Why are you ignoring meee? I just miss-“ Jooheon snatches the younger boy’s phone before he could continue to embarrass himself.

“Jooheon nooooo give me my phone b-back. I have m-many things to tell that dumb frog face” He whines and stomps his feet on the floor. Changkyun knows he’s acting like a brat, but he likes to think of it as his charm. Jooheon shakes his head at his best friend, but crouches down to help Changkyun up. 

“No Changkyun.” Jooheon sighs as he pockets his friend’s phone. “You’re drunk and you’re throwing a tantrum.” Jooheon sounds like a disappointed father scolding their child. Changkyun would've felt ashamed, but his head was spinning and he couldn’t find his balance causing Jooheon to support most of his weight. 

“But I miss him.” was the last thing Changkyun could say before he emptied his stomach on the floor. Jooheon stares in awe at how much Changkyun had drunk that night.

“I know you do.” Jooheon reassures him while he pats his back as he flushes out the alcohol and the guilt of losing Chae Hyungwon.

♡

It was a stupid argument. Changkyun, when angry, had the tendency to say and do the first thing that came to mind. The end of the semester was approaching which meant that both Hyungwon and Changkyun had very busy schedules which offered very little time for each other. Changkyun noticed the stress wearing Hyungwon down, so he wanted to plan a relaxing dinner and movie date at his boyfriend’s dorm since he had a single room. 

Their cozy little date consisted of ramen and animal documentaries, which Hyungwon loved. Changkyun noticed how visibly relaxed and at ease Hyungwon was as they cuddled on the couch. Feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s body comforted Changkyun and he was soon asleep. 

Changkyun woke up to a gentle breeze but noticed that the couch was absent of his boyfriend. Grabbing his phone to check the time, he saw that it was well over 3 a.m. Right as his vision adjusted to the minimal lighting, he noticed that Hyungwon was hunched over his desk with the window open, the cause of being woken up, furiously typing away at his laptop and violently flipping through pages of an intimidatingly large textbook. Changkyun frowned and approached the older to try to get him away from the desk.

“Hyungwon let’s go to sleep. You can continue in the morning” He gently rubbed Hyungwon’s shoulder, but the older didn’t move. He just grunted in response.

“Hyungwon? Hey! You should really go to sleep.” He insisted shaking Hyungwon a little.

“In a minute, Changkyun. Let me add a few things before I forget them.” He mumbled clearly exhausted, but Changkyun did not give up. He snatched the heavy textbook off of Hyungwon’s desk, which finally caused him to break his gaze from his laptop.

“Changkyun, can you give me a minute? Why do you always have to act like such a brat?” Hyungwon snapped. It wasn’t the first time Hyungwon called him a brat. Changkyun wasn't sure what came over him; maybe it was his own stress and sleep deprivation clouding his judgement or maybe it was the overwhelming worry for Hyungwon’s well being.

In hindsight, maybe Changkyun shouldn’t have thrown Hyungwon’s textbook out of the window. Hyungwon was completely bewildered by Changkyun’s unexpected action, he didn’t know if he found the situation infuriating or comical.

“Did you just throw my textbook out the window?” Hyungwon wheezes out on the verge of tears. Changkyun was aware of how dramatic he was being, but his brain and mouth were malfunctioning and instead of apologizing like a decent human being, he storms out of Hyungwon’s dorm before yelling “Fine! How about you take care of yourself from now on!”

♡

Its been two weeks since their _break up._ Changkyun wasn’t at some party or at a bar tonight. He wasn’t even with Jooheon. Instead he opted to buy a dozen bottles of soju from the convenience store and locked himself up in the safety and comfort of his dorm. After his fourth bottle of soju, he decided that drinking home alone was a terrible idea. Changkyun was overwhelmed with guilt and longing.

Ever since that messy night at the party, Changkyun had developed a habit of drunk dialing Hyungwon and tonight was no different. Sometimes Hyungwon would answer and not say anything but listen to Changkyun’s drunken rambles. Most of the time Hyungwon would ignore his calls but instead leave him a thoughtful goodnight text message.

It looks like tonight Hyungwon was going for the second option. Changkyun stares at his phone, unsatisfied with Hyungwon’s text message. 

** _Kyun, it’s late and you're intoxicated. Get some rest and drink some water please. Goodnight._ **

Changkyun takes another shot of soju before he tries calling Hyungwon again. As usual, there was no answer. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he tries to call Hyungwon one last time before giving up for the night. The call surprisingly doesn’t go straight to voicemail but continues to ring a couple more times before a gentle and sleepy voice answers the phone.

“Hey.” Hyungwon breathes out.

“You actually picked up.” Changkyun is a little stunned at the turn of events. He hears Hyungwon chuckle on the end which causes goosebumps to rise on Changkyun’s arm. 

“Kinda hard not to when you’ve called me about eight times tonight.” Despite the older picking up the phone, he didn’t initiate a conversation. After a few more awkward seconds Hyungwon sighs.

“Did you want to tell me something or should I hang up so you can leave me some more voice messages?” Changkyun didn’t want to read too much into Hyungwon’s words, but he swears he can detect a smile through Hyungwon’s voice.

“No, wait! I did want to say something.” Changkyun hesitates a bit, takes a few deep breathes, and gathers his words before answering.

“I’m sorry.” Changkyun’s face flushes red. He reaches for one of his pillows to hide his face even though Hyungwon couldn't see him. Changkyun hears some rustling from the other end before Hyungwon starts talking again.

“Where are you?” The older boy sounds more awake this time. 

“In my room. Why?” Changkyun hears more rustling coming from the other end but doesn’t think much of it.

“Are you you by yourself? Where’s your roommate?”

“Hyungwon I’m trying to talk to you. Why are you asking where I am?” Changkyun bangs his head on his pillow out of frustration.

“Okay.” Hyungwon lets out a small laugh. “I’m listening.”

Where does Changkyun even begin? For two weeks he had been caring this immense guilt knowing that he was the cause of their relationship ending. Changkyun wasn’t very good at apologizing, blame it on his pride, and he wasn’t good at admitting he was wrong.

“Changkyun?” Hyungwon calls to him a little concerned.

“S-shit sorry. I’m here just thinking. Hyungwon, I’m sorry that I’m always such a brat. I should have been there to support you. I should have been more understanding instead of always wanting things my way. Oh, and I’m sorry for throwing your book out the window. I have no idea what came over me that night and it felt like the proper thing to do at 3 a.m and you know my brain doesn't function properly when I’m sleepy. Hyungwon? Are you there?” Changkyun stops his rambling when he notices that the other boy was too quiet. 

“I’m here, Changkyun.” The younger finally hears a response.

“Yes Hyungwon I know. We’re on the phone where else would you be?”

“No Changkyun I’m outside your door. Open up please it’s a little cold outside.”

Changkyun abandons his phone on his bed and rushes to the door to let Hyungwon in. As soon as he opens the door, Changkyun is overwhelmed at the sight of Hyungwon standing in front of him after two weeks of little to no contact. Changkyun crashes face first into Hyungwon’s chest and starts crying out his apologies.

“I’m so sorry I threw your book out the window! I’m so sorry for leaving you mean voice messages. I don’t hate you I swear. I’ve missed you so much! I’m-“ Hyungwon stops Changkyun’s apologies and just hold him tighter against his chest.

“I’m sorry too Changkyun. I know you were just trying to help and I shouldn’t have been so stubborn. I’ll admit though, you did go a little overboard by throwing my book out the window. Oh did you know that the sprinkler system goes off really fucking early?” Changkyun’s eyes widen in horror at the realization that he potentially ruined Hyungwon’s book. 

“I RUINED YOUR BOOK? I’M SO SORRY I’LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISE I-“ Hyungwon gently grabs the younger boy’s face and places a soft gentle kiss on his forehead in order to placate the hysterical outbursts. After a few more comforting touches, Changkyun realizes that they are standing in the doorway and quickly steps aside to let them both in.

Theres a bit of an awkward silence before Hyungwon breaks it.

“You know, this is the first time I’ve ever received an apology from you.” Hyungwon teases.

Changkyun flushes and dives straight to his couch in order to avoid the latter’s eyes. Changkyun tries to speak through the couch cushions, but Hyungwon doesn’t hear him.

“Come again?”

“I said,” Changkyun properly sits up on the couch and makes space for Hyungwon to sit next to him. “Are we back together?” 

“I don’t know you tell me. You’re the one that broke up with me.”

“UNINTENTIONALLY!” Changkyun is quick to point out.

“Sure.” Hyungwon chuckles. He makes himself comfortable on the couch and opens his arms for Changkyun to lean on him.

“I missed you.” Changkyun whispers into the comfortable atmosphere.

“I missed you too.” Hyungwon places a kiss on the top of Changkyun’s head. “And now I have all these voicemails and voice messages of you to remind myself how much you miss me and love me.” Hyungwon teases. Again Changkyun feels his face turning red and hides his face, as best as he could, against Hyungwon’s chest.

“You better delete those.” Changkyun mutters but theres was not real threat to his words.

“Never.” Hyungwon laughs as they snuggle on the couch enjoying each others company after being apart for far too long. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for making it to the end and i apologize once again for this horrible writing.


End file.
